Finally Phan
by Phanfic
Summary: Dan and Phil are roommates in a London apartment but what happens when one of them runs away? Will romance spark?
1. Chapter 1

Dan stared at the TV but he wasn't concentrating on the moving image, he was in deep thought. If he didn't love his girlfriend; an intelligent, beautiful girl with an amazing sense of humour, then who did he love?  
There must be someone else, he couldn't find a single flaw in his girlfriend so why didn't he love as he should? He had a great time with her and he loved the way she laughed but he didn't feel any special connection, she was more of a friend than anything.  
He was still staring at the TV when he heard a knock at the door, he heaved himself off the sofa with a disapproving grunt and moved himself to the door but before he could unlock it another, more desperate knock sounded. Jesus Christ, Dan thought, I can only get there as fast as my legs will allow! Once he opened the door he understood their haste. It was Phil, his roommate, he was carrying four Tesco bags on each arm and Phil looked pained by the weight. As soon as Dan stepped aside to let him in Phil dumped the bags in the kitchen and let out a deep sigh.  
"Why not use your key?" Dan asked.  
"I didn't have any hands!" Phil said defensively. Dan grunted as approval of Phil's excuse and began to unpack the shopping.  
Another knock sounded at the door, Dan made the trip towards the knock for a second time, he yanked the door open and there stood a beautiful girl who smiled as she saw Dan causing perfectly formed dimples to appear in both her cheeks.  
"Dan!" She exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!" She hugged him and planted a kiss on his blushing cheek.  
"Hey Amy! I've missed you too, care to come in? Sorry about the mess, Phil's just come home from shopping."  
She smiled and walked past Dan. "Hey Phil!" She waved in his direction, walked over and began to put two cartons of milk in the fridge.  
"Hey Amy!" Phil returned the wave, although, slightly more awkwardly.  
"Hey Dan," Amy turned to Dan, "wanna make a video introducing me to your subscribers?"  
Dan thought for a moment...Will this relationship even last all that long? He'd already established he must have underlying feelings for someone else. Wittily he replied "Well...I was hoping for some alone time so maybe no YouTube today?" He added a wink for emphasis. She seemed to buy it and giggled slightly whilst Phil moaned "Eugh, get a room!" Dan shot him a disapproving look before shaking his head, aiming a smile in Amy's direction and taking her hand. He lead her to the front door, pausing only to pick up his coat before leaving Phil alone to unpack the bags.  
Phil sighed, why didn't he have a girlfriend? Maybe he wasn't really interested? He'd never been a one to chase after the ladies, he'd much rather sit alone endlessly scrolling through Tumblr. He'd thought about it before; maybe he was gay? The only person he ever connected with besides family was Dan...Is that a sign or just a best friend? The more he thought about it the more Dan appealed to him, what would it be like to kiss those lips? Straddle those thighs? He stopped himself, why was he thinking these things? He shrugged it off and finished unpacking.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy giggled as Dan lead her down the steps and out onto the streets of London. As they headed for the nearest underground Amy questions Dan as to where they are going he answers a simple "Wait and see" but Dan is just buying himself time, he has no clue where they will go and in all honesty he doesn't really want to be with Amy at all, he'd much rather be at home with Phil...Phil, is that who he truly loves? He pushes the thought out of his mind and retrieves his Oyster card from his wallet. Dan and Amy get on the nearest train and find the last two remaining seats which happen to be next to each other.  
Dan studied the tube map opposite him on the train and found they were on the line heading to the station nearest the London Eye, perfect. Before Amy could question why Dan was acting so strange he decided it was best to spark up a conversation. "So what caused you to spontaneously appear on my doorstep then?" He spoke with a joking tone which was taken well by Amy as she played along adding "Well, I needed a fella and I thought 'He looks easy!'" She added a wink on the end which Dan found adorable as she had never been able to wink without her mouth raising one side.  
He realised he'd forgotten to reply and mumbled a "Spoken a true slut". Luckily for Dan she took it in good humour and added a cute laugh. The train came to a halt, Dan reached for Amy's hand and they exited the train together glad for the personal space which was not available inside the carriage.  
He lead them towards the London Eye, Dan could tell she had caught on as to where they were going but she kept up a questioning tone to her voice, teasing Dan.  
They queued and Amy still deciding to pursue the clueless strategy causing them both to end up in hysterics only stopped by the seriousness needed for Dan to pay for tickets and for the two of them needing to board the capsule. Amy had never done this before and Dan took the role of tour guide explaining all the different parts of London Amy had yet to experience as she'd only been in England for a few months. Dan loved her Irish accent and her cluelessness towards the London hussle and bussle and she loved his ability to make all this city nonsense seem easy and normal.  
After their trip out they returned home to Dan's apartment with Chinese takeaway. Dan called Phil several times as Amy helped him dish out the food. They sat down forgetting Phil hadn't come to claim his meal. They began to eat and naturally their conversation came to a slight pause and Dan realised his best friend's absence. He calls Phil one more time, no answer. He excuses himself, leaving Amy on the sofa as he checks the whiteboard, if any one of them leaves whilst the other is out or asleep they always leave a note, there was no writing on the board.  
Dan stands cluelessly for a couple of seconds.  
"Dan?" Amy called from the lounge "any sign of Phil?"  
"No..." Dan says softly.  
He slowly opens the door to Phil's room, all his draws are open and empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil saw Dan and Amy walk hand in hand out of the apartment without so much as a goodbye. He knows how it is they're all lovey dovey and he's left out all the time, he really did like Amy who couldn't? But she took Dan away from him, he couldn't stand it anymore and he didn't want to get in the way of Dan's happiness so he left. Dan clearly wasn't interested in him. Hell, Dan wasn't even gay.  
So Phil packed, he knew it was a coward's option but he didn't care, he had no pride without Dan anyways, Dan was his everything, his world and he was just about to leave that behind, who cares about cowardice?  
He dragged the suitcase out of the apartment, had one last sweeping look at his home and walked out, closing the door behind him. Phil only had one place he wanted to go and that was Manchester where he and Dan first started living together so Phil caught the train. He plugged his headphones in and Supremacy by Muse came on...Just his luck. Him and Dan did a James Bond style music video to this song and it brought back happy memories. Phil nestled into the corner of the seat next to the window so his tears weren't visible to others. Oh how he'd miss Dan.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan shuffled back into the lounge where Amy had put her food down. With his head bowed Dan said "He's gone...Perhaps forever."  
Amy just let out what sounded like a whimper and bowed her head too. The pair stayed like that for a while until Dan murmured "We need to look for him..." Amy simply nodded, picked up her coat and handbag and made her way to the door. Dan followed in suit, grabbing his jacket. He locked the door and the two walked the same way as they did earlier in the day, this time feeling much more solemn.  
After taking the underground to London Euston Dan stared at the board. He knew Phil would take the train, it's just what he'd do, but where? Phil is logical, he'd pick somewhere carefully and with good reasoning. Dan stared at the board for a while as he took in all the possible destinations. Amy stared at Dan whilst he thought, she loved the way he bit his lip in deep concentration and his brown eyes looked so wise. Suddenly, Dan jumped, "That's it! Manchester!"  
Of course, Amy remembered, the two used to live there, she looked up at the board, there was a train leaving in less that 5 minutes. Without warning Dan she ran off to get tickets leaving him standing there gormlessly until he regained composure and followed her through the crowds. By the time he reached her she had already purchased tickets and was searching for the correct platform. Once they had deduced where the train would be they ran, to Dan's distaste and made it on the train just in time. Out of breath they took two seats further down the carriage opposite a little girl and her father.  
Neither Amy nor Dan felt like talking so Amy played Temple Run on her iPhone although she didn't find it entertaining in the slightest under the circumstances. Dan had his headphones in, on came Supremacy by Muse, it reminded him just how much he missed Phil, he remembered a music video they filmed together in a James Bond style to this song. Dan's eyes watered but he managed to contain his emotions before skipping the track.  
Phil jolted as the train moved. Suddenly, a deep river of regret rushed through him and he realised how much he didn't want to leave Dan. Then he remembered the way Amy smiled at Dan and how Dan's cheeks blushed a dark shade of crimson; they were better off without him.


	5. Chapter 5

The train came to a halt and the tannic announced "Manchester Piccadilly". Dan gently nudged Amy out of her light snooze and they grabbed their bags as they exited the carriage. For a few moments they were lost in the crowd as Dan found his bearings.  
"There it is!" He exclaimed as he pointed towards an exit sign. Dan grabbed Amy's hand in an attempt for them to make it through the crowd together. The crowds were moving very slowly as it was rush hour. The pair stopped for a few moments as a large train of people passed. During this moment Dan spotted a dark haired boy winding his way through the crowds. Was that...Phil?  
Phil got off the train and looked at the familiar station, he headed towards the exit weaving his way through the crowds, he reached it and squinted at the bright sun. He heard what sounded like his name being called but he wasn't really in the mood do conversation so kept walking. As he neared the bus stop he saw the large form of the bus turning the corner, just in time. He stepped onto the bus and payed the driver before choosing a seat.  
Dan shouted at Phil, well, what looked like Phil, he didn't turn round and just headed off out of the train station. As he finally made it out into the sunny streets of Manchester he caught a glimpse of Phil on a bus. "Drat." He spitted.  
"Can you see him?" Amy questioned.  
"Well, a guy looking like Phil got on the number 16 bus...That goes to our old apartment, I'm guessing its him, come on, let's wait for the next one."


	6. Chapter 6

Phil stepped off the bus and stared at the street he knew so well, gradually tears welled up in his eyes, why didn't Dan love him? What did he have to do to be worthy of him? Have a fucking vagina?! His upset turned to anger and he walked in the opposite direction to what he had originally intended. He reached a park with children playing in it, they were enjoying probably the only sun they'd get all summer, this was England after all. Phil sat down on the grass facing away from the children, he wouldn't run the risk of being accused of pedophilia. For the second time today he put his headphones in.  
Shortly after they'd caught the bus Dan and Amy arrived at the street he and Phil used to live. Amy looked up at Dan's face, he was unusually quiet, I mean obviously his best friend had just run away but why wasn't Dan looking for comfort in her, his girlfriend. They searched for a while in the area and it was starting to get dark so they took a break and sat in a Starbucks.  
Amy took the opportunity to question why Dan was acting so strange but she decided to bring up the topic gently "Dan?" She asked. "What's on your mind?"  
He looked into her eyes for the first time since they had returned with Chinese. He just muttered "Meh."  
This infuriated Amy, surely being his girlfriend she should be the one person he could tell everything to? Why was he being so blunt with her? "Dan, for fuck's sake, why not just tell me?! Jesus Christ, it's like you don't even love me anymore!"  
He looked away and lowered himself in the chair. Amy's mouth opened in surprise as realisation hit her. Her voice was barely audible "You don't love me...Do you?" Tears welled up in her eyes and her shoulder began to shake, she was truly and utterly in love with this man and she couldn't handle rejection at this time, he didn't even care about her and she didn't wait for an answer she just stood up and left Dan.  
Dan felt awful, what could he say? No I don't love you? He couldn't say he did, lying was the last thing he wanted to do, he did care about her but she wasn't 'The One'. He just placed his head in his hands and began to cry, this was all his fault, Phil left because of HIM, who else could it have been? Amy now felt a heavy load of rejection resting on her heart and who's fault was that? Oh yes, Dan's. Maybe they were better off leaving, who needs him anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually Phil began to tire, what he needed more than anything right now was a cup of coffee, he whipped out his iPhone and found the nearest Starbucks. He left the park and followed the route given to him by his trusty (sometimes) Google Maps app.  
After what seemed like hours Dan removed his head from the table, rubbed the red mark that he had presumed would appear and stretched. Before leaving Dan ordered himself one more coffee for the journey home. Home? Would it even be home without Phil? His thoughts resembled those of someone in love...Was he in love with Phil? No, no he couldn't.  
He walked out onto the street and took a sip of his coffee, mmm...Cinnamon, Phil's favourite, he wished Phil was with him now...The more he thought about it the more logical it seemed, he was in love with Phil...  
Dan started to run, he couldn't stop he needed to find Phil, sleep didn't matter neither did going 'home' not until he found Phil. The streets were dark and his paces became faster and faster until all he became aware of was the sound of his trainers against the Tarmac and his rapid breathing.  
Phil was concentrating on his iPhone...He couldn't make out what the map was showing him, which street was he on, he was completely lost.  
Before he could even look up to find a road sign something collided with him, knocking him off his feet completely. A sharp pain pierced through his spine as his smacked into the Tarmac. He couldn't even scream in pain, the last thing he remembered was hearing a "Fuck." from a familiar voice before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Dan what have you done? All he was concentrating on was finding Phil and he didn't even notice the stranger in the dark. He completely knocked them off their feet. Dan couldn't hair a cry, a moan or cursing...Shit. This doesn't look good, before he looked at the stranger, worried for what he'd find especially a squeamish person like him, he called 999.  
"999, what's the emergency?" He heard the operator say when he got through.  
"Urmm...I think I knocked a stranger over in the street.."  
"Okay, are they making any noise?" The calming voice helped Dan to slow his rapid breathing.  
"No, is that bad?"  
"We don't know yet, where are you?" The operator asked.  
"I'm not quite sure and it's pretty dark." Dan replied.  
"Okay, is there a chance you're using an iPhone?"  
"Yes, why?" Dan asked wondering what the question had to do with the situation in hand.  
"Well we can track the signal...Ah, there we go, we're on our way!"  
"Thank you"  
As soon as Dan placed his phone back in his pocket he decided he would have a look at the stranger. As Dan got closer to their face he could make out some features, they were tall, the build suggested male. He had dark, almost black hair...Wait, was that...Phil?!


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as he registered who it was Dan was pushed away by paramedics, he didn't have the strength to fight them, he just stared as his best friend...The person he loved. He admitted it, Dan loved Phil. It's taken him so long to realise and as soon as he could finally tell Phil the truth he'd ruined it before he could even open his mouth. Typical Dan...Ruined everything.  
Phil suddenly felt a searing pain in his back, but underneath that there was something soft and warm in his hand, he clenched it and immediately afterwards a small, familiar voice, whispered "Phil?" He clenched again, although his brain couldn't handle working out the owner of the voice he knew it was someone important. "Phil!" The voice seemed so happy that he was responsive. Again the voice spoke "Oh Phil..." Suddenly the hand was gone...He was alone again.  
Dan stayed with Phil making sure he was okay, but after Dan realised Phil was okay he knew he had to leave. Phil wouldn't have left if he cared, now would he? So Dan stood up and left, he felt bad neglecting his friend but he knew Phil didn't want or need him so he made his way out of the hospital and sat in the same Starbucks he had done the previous night and ordered a large coffee, he still hasn't slept. Thinking of sleeping made him crave it. "Oh actually, can I have it a a takeaway please?" He aimed the query at the worker currently pouring his coffee, a nod was returned.  
Dan roamed the streets of Manchester purely on adrenaline, he was reaching the outskirts of the town and purple caught his eye. Ah, Premier Inn, perfect! He paid for his room and entered it using the electronic key. Dan had barely closed the door behind him before he collapsed into the bed.  
Phil awoke, properly this time, to the sound of someone entering his room. It was the doctor, Phil murmured a barely distinguishable "What happened?" Well, you got knocked over by your...Urmm, tall, brown hair, brown eyes...A friend?...Anyway, he called an ambulance and we brought you here, it was just a fall, you'll be out in the next couple of hours if you feel ready?" Phil sat up, the pain had minimised drastically and he felt ready to find Dan, he shouldn't have gone far. Phil didn't care whether Dan loved him or not, he needed Dan to function.  
A couple of hours later Phil was out of hospital with painkillers. He assumed Dan must have gone home, back to Amy so he headed to the train station in order to get to London. Phil didn't trust Google Maps anymore so used road signs to guide him to the centre of town, he knew the rest of the way himself.  
Dan awoke, how long had he been asleep for? He looked at his clock, it was 9:00am, he'd fallen asleep lunchtime the previous day. Wow. Caffeine clearly doesn't work for long. He decided now was time to pack it all up and return to his apartment in London whether Phil was there or not. He needed to be there for his job and he felt a sense of connection there. He walked back the same way as he came and eventually made it to the train station.  
After buying a ticket Phil only Had to wait 20 minutes for the next train and, after it glided into the station, he boarded the nearest carriage, heading for the only free seat, he kept his eyes glued to it as if it helped his chances of acquiring it. As he reached the seat he felt himself chest to chest with a stranger. However, as Phil looked up he realised it was no stranger at all.


End file.
